five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Crazy DLC of Death
Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Crazy DLC of Death is a DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, created by Vinnyscast Games Inc. in a collaboration with others. Travis makes a cameo here, as he is now just a caved-in belly and skeleton. Mr. Tan takes the place of the Phone Guy on certain nights. Animatronics *Milo *Flapper *Woofery *Spam *Phobe *Cissee *Duckalina *Rowan *Timmy *Blooker *Will *Hawkins *Endoman *Amy the Axolotl *Pluto *Cayta *Pigget *Roar *Icee *Luckee *Jessie *Hatty Hattington *Withered Toy Chica Phone Guy Notes Night 1 "Hello, hello.... Um... Hi. Welcome to the family of Freddy Fazbear! I just wanna help you on your first night. Um, there is a camera where you can see where the animatronics are. They are left on a free roaming mode at night. It is likely they are lonely. Um, CAM 5 is important. Um, there is an animatronic there. Um, whats his name? Milo, Milo might wander in your office to check you. Um, he does malfunction a little, so yeah. Well you should get going. Talk to you soon, later." -Phone Guy's Night 1 call Night 2 "Hello? Hello? Oh, good! You're still alive! Okay, so some of the other animatronics activate this night. One of them, Pluto, seems the most reckless. Keep a close eye on him. Anyways, the other animatronics seem to be more relentless now. It seems like someone programmed them to kill you, but that seems unlikely. Anyways, keep a good eye on Pluto and you'll be safe. Also, one more thing. Pluto will break your door if he gets to you three times, so make sure he doesn't get to your door by watching him at ALL times! Milo's still active at this night, but not as active. One more thing, the drummer.. Roar, I think, he really likes to make sound.. and may act like a beacon, you know, for animatronics, I dunno if he attacks you or something.. but still, stay safe!" - Phone Guy's Night 2 call Night 3 "Hellooooooooooo. Yeah, tonight I'll do the call instead. Um, yeah. Anyway, the animatronics get more active every night, so say the reports. To be honest, when I subbed for the watch, I've never seen the animatronics really move. But I guess they do for you. Soooo... there's a animatronic... uhhh, Spam. He's a mask animatronic... and you got a Freddy head. That can be his target if he is activated. Might wanna flash the lights in the animatronics' eyes, especially Spam. Also, watch out for Phobe. He climbs on the ceiling sometimes, dunno if ya seen him before... anyway, just look out. Good night." - Mr. Tan's Night 3 call Night 4 "The regular phone guy is busy... I think he should be back by tommorrow. Anyway, about the animatronics... uhh, I helped construct most of them. There's... uh.. there's a endoskeleton in the back. We had to lock him in the basement... there's a trapdoor. I think it might break out. The thing is too corrupt... I think it was programmed incorrectly. Avoid it as much as you can. I think.. the more you see it... it might be more active. Also, watch out for Duckalina. That animatronic is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too active. Always running around with that discoball. Yeah, so see ya later. Hope that phone guy returns by tommorrow, good night!" -Mr. Tan's Night 4 call Night 5 "Um, hello, what the heck are you doing here? The place has been closed down to find this guy Travis. But the- *Banging in the vents* Thing is every animatronic is active. OH NOOOOOOOO- *SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*" -Phone Guy's Night 5 call Night 6 "*static that goes on for one minute* Hello! So, I'll be taking over for the old phone guy. So, every animatronic is active this night. Be careful out there! It's likely you will never get past this night, so yeah. Hope to see you tomorrow, which I probably won't. Stay safe! *static*" -?'s Night 6 call Night 7 Modes Members *RS23901 *Ironbert *TheVinnyLord *TornadoTheLion *FunCookie Category:Games Category:User:TheVinnyLord Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Crazy DLC of Death